warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Mutalist Quanta
| secondary elemental damage = 50.0 (Orb) 200.0 (Explosion) | secondary speed = | secondary crit chance = | secondary crit damage = | secondary punch through = | secondary stat proc = 100.0% (Orb) 15.0% (Explosion) | secondary ammo usage = 15 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge punch through = | charge stat proc = | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = Update 13.8.0 | notes = }} The Mutalist Quanta is an Infested fused Quanta with a rapid-fire function in place of the Quanta's continuous fire feature. In place of zoom, Mutalist Quanta has a secondary fire function which projects floating masses of infested tissues, that irradiate enemies and bullets on contact. It is also the first weapon to possess a separate secondary fire mode that is not engaged via charging. 特性 這個武器主要造成 傷害。 優點: * Deals high damage as well as moderate damage, making it effective against both heavy and light armored Grineer. * Its high fire rate and area of effect allows it to dispatch groups of Infested with ease. * Good status chance. * Perfect accuracy, identical to the Dera and Flux Rifle. * Has a polarity. * Secondary Fire: ** Shots fired through the orb deal additional damage. *** Confuses enemies into attacking one another, making it useful for crowd control. ** Causes instant hit-scan damage to target on initial fire. ** Orbs produced can be moved around using melee attacks, allowing the mass to be thrown into multiple enemies after coming to a stop. 缺點: * Very low critical chance. * Inability to zoom. * Normal shots have slight travel time. * Secondary Fire: ** Fires a slow-moving projectile that moves at speeds similar to Napalm shots that decreases in speed after being ejected. ** Consumes 15 rounds; will not function with less than 15 rounds. ** Long delay until explosion (9 sec). ** Damages player on explosion. ** Bounces off environment and occasionally enemies. ** Can only have a default total of two orbs active. * Long reload time in comparison to DPS statistics. Weapon Loadouts Build}} See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Requires a fairly large amount of resources, including 5 Mutagen Masses, 15,000 Nano Spores, a Forma and (both the blueprint and the cost of construction). *The Mutalist Quanta is unique in having two distinct and separate firing modes: the normal attack fires full-auto projectiles at enemies that deal physical damage like other full-auto Corpus weapons such as the Dera. The secondary attack, initiated by what would normally be the zoom function (default ), fires a slow-moving cuboid sphere that deals damage and has 100% chance to proc. The orb will travel a short distance and then expand, before exploding 9 seconds later to deal AoE damage. This sphere will bounce off solid obstacles like walls, and can be manipulated by hitting it with a melee weapon. **Shots fired at the orb will pass through and deal additional damage to enemies, similar to Electric Shield. The sphere also increases critical chance and damage, with 6.3% chance and 4.2x damage at base you get ~20% chance and 5-6x damage through the orb. **The secondary attack consumes 15 ammo per shot, and cannot be fired if the magazine has less than that amount of ammo or if there are already two active orbs from your gun. ** If enemies come into direct contact with the orb, they will turn against other enemies in the area temporarily if the player retreats from sight, similar to Nyx's Chaos ability.This is particularly useful against large groups of enemies with Eximus units or other heavy units. *Only two orbs can be present in the map at any one time. Using Split Chamber allows for two orbs to be fired at once, but the second orb will count towards this limit. **Oddly, Mag's Bullet Attractor will create another instance of an orb if fired on it. This additional orb will be created even if two orbs are already created via Split Chamber. The instance created within the Bullet Attractor does not appear to count within the orb limit; without Split Chamber, up to 4 orbs can be created by shooting two separate orbs into the Bullet Attractor. **Mirage's Hall Of Mirrors ability creates 4 illusory copies that shoot their own weapon copies. This allows Mirage to fire up to 5 Infested orbs (6 with the original shot doubling to Split Chamber) to be fired in a wide area. This can be used to cover entire halls with orbs, increasing the chances of enemies walking into the orbs and becoming irradiated. *With both barrels rotating while firing, the weapon normally has the tendency to block the view of the user when engaging targets. On the other hand, with the lack of a zoom feature which is replaced with an AoE secondary attack, the obstruction of the weapon becomes unlikely. *Explosion from orb also deals damage to allies, unlike other explosive weapons like the Penta and Ogris. * Orb explosions also seem to have a chance to deal proc. Tips *The weapon's secondary fire synergizes well with Mirage's Hall of Mirrors as her clones have the ability to shoot at least one projectile, up to six projectiles can be fired at once. *Due to the weapon's inefficient ammo economy, Rifle Ammo Mutation and/or Rifle Scavenger are useful at providing sufficient ammo for extended gunfights. Team Ammo Restore can also be used to replenish ammo quickly. *Heavy Caliber seems to have very little effect on the Mutalist Quanta's accuracy in-game, making it a viable option for increasing the weapon's damage output. *As this weapon has no zoom function, Eagle Eye has no effect. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. Bugs * Orbs also will sometimes detonate prematurely when forced into objects, enemies, players, or other orbs. Trivia *The word mutalist may refer to Mutualism, which is a sector in biology which refers to how two different species interact with each other where each individual benefits. Alternatively, it may simply be derived from mutate. **"muta" is a form of the latin verb mūtāre, which means "to alter/to change". *The word Quanta is the plural for Quantum, used in Physics as a measure of the smallest minimum constituent of any object, ex. a Photon is the smallest quantity of light. *The weapon has a non-static model, the weapon will rotate when firing and the Infested growth moves at all times as well. **Oddly, the Infested part of the weapon is static in the Arsenal screen, but becomes animated in a mission. **While reloading, the Infested part of the weapon will pull the "clip" out of the gun and throw it away. *This was the first weapon to repurpose the Zoom key into a separate Alternate Fire key that results in a completely different attack. *This weapon is the third hybrid weapon added in the game (incorporating both Corpus and Infested characteristics), preceded by the Orokin/Grineer Seer and the Infested/Grineer Torid. *The projectiles appear to fire from the infested growth. Since the weapon rotates, the projectiles converge in a spiraling pattern toward the player's crosshair. *Oddly enough, the result of the Infestation of the weapon resulted in the arms to rotate when firing, normal shots turned into individual energy bursts that deal physical damage opposed to electricity, and the cubes to eject partially Infested energy. Media MutalistQuantaCodex.png|Mutalist Quanta in Codex. MutalistQuantaMag.png|Four separate instances of an Infested Orb created via Bullet Attractor. HL3confirmed.jpg|3 orbs without Bullet Attractor Tenno Reinforcements - Mutalist Quanta A Gay Guy Reviews Mutalist Quanta, The Gaymaker A Look at Warframe Mutalist Quanta Warframe Mutalist Quanta Warframe Mutalist Quanta Pro Builds Update 13.8.0-0 See Also *Quanta, the original Corpus weapon. *Paracyst, the fully Infested version of this weapon. de:Mutalist Quanta Category:主武器